fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney, Nicktoons and Cartoon Network All-Stars Smash Zone
Disney, Nicktoons and Cartoon Network All-Stars Smash Zone is a crossover fighting game developed by Papaya Studio and published by Konami, for Nintendo 3DS, Wii, Playstation 3, and Xbox 360. It is also a spin-off game of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. Gameplay The game is similar to the Super Smash Bros. series. Up to four players control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent. Additionally, the stage may use set elements in order to take out other players. When players strike one another, glowing orbs will fall out of them. If players collect enough of these orbs, they will fill up their special meter that unleashes a powerful "All-Star Smash Zone" attack against their opponents. For example, Perry will use his tail as a knife. When fighting characters can team up with certain assist characters, who are playable, they will do Synergy attacks. For example, Rex Salazar can team up with Ship as he merges with Rex and light his flatulence using his Galvanic Mechomorph suit for a massive attacks. Solo Mode Story Mode: Necronoid Invaders Ian Isberto & Cartoon Network All-Stars Smash Zone features a new story mode titled "Necronoid Invaders". Experience an original cross-over storyline to blow your mind! As the main characters, Ian Isberto and the Cartoon Network heroes, they will battle against an evil alien threat, known as the Necronoid Army, who are led by their leader named Emperor Necronus, that is causing the Cartoon Network villains to join forces and universes to take over for the invasion. Some of the enemy characters appeared in previous Cartoon Network shows, such as Vilgax from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, the Ice King from Adventure Time with Finn & Jake ''and an army of E.V.O.s from ''Generator Rex. Necronoid Invaders ''boasts a number of original enemies, such as the Necronoid Gunner, a soldier with the arm cannon; the Necronoid Flyer, a soldier with wings; and the Necronoid Bomber, a soldier who throws several bombs. Also, to play in '''Co-Op mode', activate all co-op controllers, and then select "co-op" from the Story Mode menu. Then, choose the number of co-op players. You can come back to this menu at any time during your adventure to adjust co-op settings. Plot One seemingly normal day, Spongebob and Squidward are on their way to work when huge asteroids start raining down on Bikini Bottom. A huge drop of goo falls on Squidward, causing the top part of his face to turn orange and become a cyclops of some sort. He becomes a zombie, chasing SpongeBob around the perimeter of someone's house until Patrick intervenes. Jimmy Neutron then arrives to take them to the Mawgu lair. Soon, the gooey creatures spawning from the asteroids start taking over Bikini Bottom... SpongeBob and Patrick explore the vast Mawgu lair, where they meet Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom and their old Nicktoons friends again and the new Evil Syndicate composed of all of the Cartoon Network, Disney Channel and Nicktoons villains. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Cartoon Network